Gemelos perdidos
by xotug
Summary: Ron descubre, una vez mas, los peligros del mundo muggle.


**Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**

- ¡Si tu especie sigue viva, palmas da! –cantó Ron Weasley, haciendo reír a su dos hijos.

- ¡Ronald! –le recriminó Hermione, dándole una colleja a su marido. Hecho que no hizo nada para calmar las carcajadas de Hugo y Rose.

- Lo siento, cariño. –se disculpó Ron, aguantándose las ganas de seguir cantando.- Es que Sid puede conmigo. Ese perezoso es un genio, ¿a qué si, niños?

- ¡Siiiiiii! –respondieron los dos al unísono.

Aunque ya había visto más de una película, Ron seguía alucinando con ese invento muggle que se llamaba cine. A pesar de las explicaciones de su mujer y de su padre, el mago pelirrojo seguía siendo incapaz de entender como creaban esa especie de muñecos que se movían, hablaban y hacían bromas tan ingeniosas como cualquier persona.

- Ahora que os habéis divertido, toca ir un rato de compras. –comentó Hermione como quien no quiere la cosa.

- ¡Nooooo! –replicaron Ron y Hugo. El primero porque sabía lo que significaba ir de compras con su mujer; el segundo, porque le encantaba imitar a su padre.

- ¡Hugo! –exclamó Hermione, indignada.

Al final, como casi siempre que surgía este tipo de conversación, Ron cedía a regañadientes y se veía arrastrado a, en su entender, un interminable e infernal paseo entre montañas de algodón, seda y demás telas tanto naturales como sintéticas.

- ¿Cuánto falta? –preguntó Ron, haciendo una excepcional imitación de un niño pequeño.

- ¡Ronald! ¡Deja de quejarte! ¡Si solo llevamos… -Hermione fue a mirar el reloj para demostrarle a Ron que sus quejas eran absurdas; sin embargo, el tiempo es un amo inclemente y mostró que habían pasado dos horas y media.

- ¿Qué decías, cariño? –replicó Ron con una falsa voz dulce.

- De acuerdo. –concedió Hermione, derrotada.- Puedes irte a dar una vuelta con Hugo.

- Mamá, ¿puedo ir con papá? –preguntó Rose, sorprendiendo a sus progenitores. Hermione aceptó con un gesto de su cabeza.

- ¡Ronald! ¡Estate atento al móvil! ¿Entendido?

Ron, con Hugo y Rose cogidos de su mano, huyeron de la zona de tiendas del centro comercial y se permitieron perderse en la zona de restauración. Hugo y Rose no podían evitar reírse al ver como la cara de su padre se iba transformando según iba viendo las distintas comidas y, sobre todo, la rapidez con la que se servían. Los dos niños estaban mucho más acostumbrados a todo lo relacionado con el mundo muggle; ya que Hermione les había enseñado, desde que eran pequeños, como funcionaba el mundo en el que ella había nacido.

- ¿Nos sentamos aquí? –preguntó Ron a sus hijos.

- Si. –respondieron los dos niños con la voz notablemente cansada.

- ¿Qué es lo que más os ha gustado de la película?

- ¡El perezoso! –respondió Hugo, emocionado.- ¡Ay! ¿Cómo se llamaba? –Ron le hizo un gesto a Rose, indicándola que no le dijera nada a su hermano.- ¡Sid! ¡Era Sid! –exclamó el niño, mirando a su padre. Este afirmo con la cabeza.

- ¿Y tu, Rose?

- A mi me han gustado los gemelos. Eran muy divertidos. –respondió Rose en un tono más comedido que el de su hermano.- ¿Papá?

- Dime, cielo.

- ¿Crees que habrá peluches de los gemelos?

- ¿Y uno de Sid? –añadió Hugo, entusiasmado.

- Pues… no lo sé. –respondió Ron, dubitativo.

- ¿Y si preguntamos a mamá? –sugirió Rose.

Ron miró a su hija y comprobó con una mezcla de curiosidad y orgullo, que el gesto pensativo que tenia su pequeña era idéntico al de su madre cuando estaba concentrada en algo.

- ¡Vamos a buscarla! –exclamó Hugo, comenzando a andar de vuelta hacia donde se habían separado de su madre.

- ¡Hugo! ¡Aquí! ¡A mi lado! –ordenó Ron. El pequeño se detuvo inmediatamente, consciente del tono de voz de su padre.

Los tres integrantes de la familia caminaron en busca de la tienda más cercana donde se vendieran peluches. Cada vez era más difícil avanzar entre la miríada de personas que llenaban aquel centro comercial.

- No os separéis de mí, ¿vale? –le indicó Ron a sus hijos, los cuales estaban más atentos de localizar alguna pista que pudieran dirigirles a los peluches.

De repente, decenas de personas salieron por una puerta lateral y se llevaron por delante a Ron, separándole de sus hijos. Estos, inconscientes de lo que acababa de pasar, continuaron andando y, gracias a su reducido tamaño, se perdieron rápidamente entre el resto de compradores.

- ¡HUGO! ¡ROSE! ¿Dónde estáis? –exclamó Ron, abriéndose espacio a codazos entre la marea.- ¡HUGO! ¡ROSE! ¡MIERDA! ¡MIERDA!

* * *

Por si esto no fuera suficiente, el pelirrojo, en su búsqueda desesperada, chocó contra una persona y se cayó al suelo.

- ¡Ron! ¡Quieres mirar por donde vas! –replicó Hermione, levantándose y recogiendo las bolsas.

El rostro de molestia de la mujer mutó inmediatamente a otro de absoluto terror y miedo entremezclados al comprobar que sus hijos no iban con su marido. Se acercó a Ron, le cogió por la pechera de la camiseta y empezó a tirar de ella con desesperación.

- ¡¿Dónde esta mis niños?! ¡¿Qué has hecho con ellos, Ronald?! –un sonoro bofetón se escuchó en gran parte de los alrededores, haciendo que unos cuantos paseantes les miraran fijamente.- ¡Tenemos que encontrarlos, Ronald! ¡Cómo les pase algo, te juro que te mató! ¿¡Cómo los has podido perder?!

- No ha sido culpa mía. –intentó defenderse el pelirrojo.- Me arrolló un montón de personas que salieron de una puerta.

- ¡No quiero excusas, Ronald! ¡Encuéntralos como sea! ¡Ya es la segunda vez! ¡LA SEGUNDA VEZ QUE LOS PIERDES! –chilló como si estuviera poseída junto al oído de Ron que se inclinó hacia atrás para intentar alejarse de los gritos de Hermione.

- La primera vez tampoco fue…

- ¡ME DA IGUAL! ¡ENCUENTRALOS! –exclamó Hermione furiosa.

Ron se hizo hueco para poder alcanzar las escaleras mecánicas más cercanas y así poder subir al piso superior. Desde allí, tendría mejor visión. Además, sabía que era imposible que sus hijos hubieran llegado allí arriba. Rose le tenia cierta aversión a las escaleras mecánicas desde que tuviera una mala experiencia cuando era más pequeña.

- ¡Soy idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¡Como he podido perderles una vez más! ¡Ya tengo suficiente experiencia en estos sitios como para que vuelva a pasar esto! –se culpaba Ron, mascullando entre dientes.- ¡Me prometí que no ocurriría de nuevo! ¡Ojala tuviera una de esas cosas que me contó Hermione que habían inventado los muggles que te decía como llegar a un sitio!

De repente, Ron se frenó en seco, recordando algo que había hecho hace bastante tiempo. Si no hubiera sido una situación tan grave, el pelirrojo se habría dado con la cabeza contra la pared por ser tan estúpido. No tendría ese aparato del que le había hablado Hermione; pero, tras la primera vez que los perdió, realizó una marca mágica sobre cada uno de sus hijos. Si realizaba el conjuro de localización correctamente, este crearía un camino luminoso invisible para los muggles que le dirigiría hacia donde estaban sus hijos.

Ronald se dirigió rápidamente al cuarto de baño más cercano, se encerró en el primer cubículo que encontró y extrajo su varita del bolsillo invisible de sus vaqueros.

- A ver… ¿cómo era? Dos giros en el sentido las agujas del reloj… un giro y cuarto al contrario… pausa… y medio giro como las agujas del reloj.

Una pequeña esfera plateada salió de la varita del mago pelirrojo y se quedó levitando a un centímetro del suelo.

- ¡Adelante! –ordenó Ron, apuntando a la esfera con su varita.

Esta se hundió en el suelo y se estiró formando una línea del mismo color que salía de los servicios. Ron no tardó un segundo en seguirla. Como había supuesto, sus hijos no estaban en la planta superior; la línea indicaba que estaban en la planta inferior en alguna de las tiendas del ala oeste.

- Hermione, –dijo Ron, hablando por el teléfono móvil que le había regalado el padre de Hermione por su ultimo cumpleaños.- están en el ala oeste. Voy por la zona de las zapaterías, cubre su posible salida por el otro lado.

Tras recibir la afirmación, acompañada de más gritos, colgó y aceleró el paso, siguiendo el sendero luminoso que le marcaba el hechizo de localización.

- Ronald, ¿dónde están? –exclamó Hermione, agarrándole el brazo con fuerza.

- Los tengo. –respondió, arrastrando a su mujer.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde están?

- Sigue esta línea. –le dijo, señalando hacia el suelo.

- ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Hermione, sorprendida.

- Es un hechizo de localización.

- Pero… para ello necesitas tener una marca mágica en lo que quieras… ¡Ronald Weasley! ¡¿Le has puesto una marca mágica a nuestros hijos?!

- Ya me echarás la bronca luego, ahora vamos a encontrarlos. –le interrumpió Ron con un gesto de concentración en el rostro.

Ron y Hermione siguieron la línea plateada hasta la entrada de una pequeña tienda de juguetes, incrustada entre dos enormes tiendas pertenecientes a dos de las más grandes empresas textiles mundiales.

- ¡Papá! ¿Dónde estabas? –preguntó Hugo. Ron miró hacia el lugar donde provenía la voz de su hijo menor y le vio con gesto de enfado, sujetando con dificultad entre sus manos un peluche de Sid, que era casi más alto que él.

- ¡Hugo! –exclamó Hermione, abalanzándose hacia él, abrazándole y besándole.

- ¡Mamá! –replicó Hugo, quejándose por la efusividad de su madre.- Me has tirado a Sid.

- Hola, mamá. ¿Qué has comprado? –preguntó Rose, saliendo de entre las estanterías.

- ¡Rose! –dijo Hermione, repitiendo lo que había hecho con Hugo.

- No es que me queje de tus besos, mamá. –dijo Rose, sonriente.- Pero, ¿qué te pasa?

Hermione miró a sus hijos y estos le devolvieron sendas miradas de desconcierto. Era como si para ellos no hubiera pasado nada. Ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de que se habían separado de su padre.

- Bueno papá, ¿me compras a Sid? –preguntó Hugo al ver aparecer a su padre.

Ron y Hermione se miraron entre sí y, rápidamente, llegaron al acuerdo silencioso de no decirles lo que había ocurrido. La mirada de Hermione le indicó a Ron que este suceso no había quedado zanjado, que le iba a tocar soportar otra charla en casa y que no iba a ser muy agradable.

- ¿Tu no has encontrado los peluches de los gemelos, Rose?


End file.
